It's for the Money
by fearmybiiite
Summary: I work at a Cosplay Cafe- Don't you dare laugh, I'll kill you. It's for the money. Of course the other guys don't know, and it's going to stay like that... I hope.. BelxFemMammon  Profanity
1. Chapter 1

**Okie, I admit, Mammon is a bit OOC, okay ALOT D: Read and review**

**Mammon is a female~(: This takes place after the arcobaleno reborn, in the Ten years later era, this does not Mammon is an infant though she's like full grown.. So yeah. Enjoy:D**

* * *

I flipped through the magazine trying to find a job that paid good money. 'Cosplay Cafe... What a sad excuse for a business..' I looked down to see how much it payed and I mentally choked. 'Fifty dollars an hour? What the...' I squinted, 'I'm not actually thinking about working there... but then again.. the money is really good... The money is important.' I smirked, 'How bad can it be?'

"Oi. Mammon, What are you doing?" I flinched and jumped out of my seat,

"I'm just looking for a job." Ugh, man, It's none of your business, Once I've reborn you've been picking on me like crazy. "Why don't you bug someone else, Leave me alone." He smiled, I gritted my teeth, He's so annoying!

"Why so cold Mammon?" He began to laugh, What's so funny brat?

"Shut up." Then I walked away.

* * *

"Welcome to Cosplay Cafe~! How many people?" A blonde girl said with giddy joy, My eyebrow twitched, I felt like retreating- No! I can't This is for the money! The money! I took a deep breath and smiled.

"I-I'd like a job here..."

"Oh~ Yay! You're in! No need for application~ You look so adorable! Come, Come, Let me take you to your uniform!" Just how desperate are these people? She suddenly turned around and rudely took off my hoodie that was covering my eyes. Her eyes widened and squealed, "Why are you hiding such cute eyes?" Wait, cute? These people are crazy, This was a bad idea...

She took me to a maid outfit, "This looks ridiculous." I said bluntly.

Her eyes began watery, "Waaahhh! You're so mean Onee-chan!" Onee-chan?

"... I change my mind." I turned and walked away quickly then suddenly there was a group maids blocking my path, This seemed like a happy nightmare, like no kidding...

"W-Wait! We'll double what we regularly pay!"

This made me stop, "Okay." I may seem a little crazy... but what the heck, How bad can it be?

I can't believe I'm doing this. I wore the black and white dress and 'Cosplay Cafe' printed across the apron, it was so short! I stood up awkwardly, trying to walk in these high heels.

"Aw! You're so cute when you're clumsy." I was just about to throw the water at her face, but I quickly stopped myself thinking, 'It's for the money, the money... I mean who's going to even go eat here? Such a foolish... stupid...' My thoughts trailed off as I looked if they were customers.

What the hell! Are you kidding me? This place is filled with fucking pedophiles! A woman walked up to a table and a guy bluntly flipped up her skirt, "Oh! Now, what a bad boy," I refuse to do this- Ok! I know, I know it's for the money... But still! If they flip my skirt i'm going to kill them.

"I'm ready to order!" A man said. I walked over to the table,

"Y-Yes?" My mouth was twitching, and my eyebrows were slanted.

"I'd like a brownie," He smiled, his eyes filled with lust. I pressured the pencil to hard that the led broke.

A dark aura surrounded me, "W-Will do..." I was just about to turn around when I heard a crash, I quickly looked back, and my anger rose.

It looked as if the guy had an perverted intention, he "accidentally" shoved the iced tea off the table, expecting me to bend down, and clean it. All he did was smile and say, "Oops."

My hands fidgeted waiting to strangle him. I grabbed a broom and (Thank god!) one of those sweepers with the broom, I never knew what they were called, but anyways, they had a long handle so I didn't have to bend down, so I just took all the shards without showing any panties. I walked off. "HEY! You forgot to clean the tea." I turned around, 'Can't I leave in piece... You noisy.. little...'

I pointed at the near end of his table, "The napkins are over there." and I quickly retreated. That was scary... No, _Terrifying.._ Just a few more hours Mammon-

"Hey!" Speak of the evil angel.. "I got your name tag ready!" She gave me a golden tag,

"My... My name is not Lizzy..."

"I know~ You look like a Lizzy!" I look _nothing_ like a Lizzy... Then she skipped away, This kind of attitude this place has, annoys the crap out of me...

* * *

I stretched when I walked in the house, these are the times when I'm in love with the house and the people in it. I suddenly felt something come towards me, I tilted my head, and a knife flew past me. "You're no fun." And he just ruined it. He looked at the palm of my hand, "Huh? Where'd you get that kind of money, Mammon?"

"I found it on the ground.." He began to laugh his weirdo laugh,

"So you finally have a job, What kind?"

"I told you, I found it on the ground."

"Yeah, Whatever... The other guys want to go somewhere want to come?"

"Where?"

"Something called Cosplay..." I stiffled a laugh, What the hell?

"Hey, It was Levi's idea." That pervert...

"It sounds gay, I'll pass." Then I walked away trying to hold my laugh.

"Okay~ You're second day of work, isn't it exciting?" The blonde said.

No."Uh huh." I said, trying to sound as fun as possible.

"Now we have special guests today!"

"How so."

"You know how we get old men all the time, ugh, so filthy..." I lightened up a little bit kinda happy _someone_ saw them that way. "Well, now we have hotties!" Hotties? I peeped at the tables and my eyes widened, 'SHIT.'

W-What the hell are they doing here? Oh wait Bel said something about that... Squalo was there... Wait, why was Squalo there? Anyways, Levi(i'm going to probably kill him later), Bel, and Fran. "And as a good boss, I'll let you serve them!" She added.

Why the hell are saying that, like I'm some slut! "I think they're ugly, you go serve them."

"Oh! I get it!" No you don't! "You like what's on the inside!" You stupid blonde, just get the hell outta my sight! "Here, I'll give them an introduction for you!"

"W-Wait, No!" But she was already out the door. I was standing by watching,

She skipped her way to the crowd, "Hello~ My name is Violet! You're waitress will be Lizzy, she is sooo adorable! And she's new to the cosplay cafe, so treat her nicely!"

"JUST BRING ON THE FOOD!" Squalo yelled. Ah, I see, so he was hungry..

"Okie Dokes~" She said. God, I hate this girl..

She went back to the room, "Lizzy~" I shook my head a million times, "Don't be shy!" What the hell am I gonna do...


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry it took so long ! Here it is ! Enjoy ! : ) Warning for Levi's perverted-ness.**

* * *

I was clearly at a moment of panic as I tried to do something. Quick. The stupid blonde looked at me with encouraging eyes. Ummm... Wait a minute.. Im a freaking illusionist.. I quickly made an illusion to have a change of appearance to the crowd, but not to the girl. I smiled and walked to the table. "There you go!" She cheered.

I inwardly growled as I made my way to the guys. "How may I serve you-" As I glanced to each one, my eyes stared at Levi, he was blushing and his mouth forming an 'o'. I flinched and managed to utter, "M..Masters..." Damn you, Go to hell. I really want to rip your intestines to shreds.

He slammed the table and stuttered, "C-Coffee Cake.. With your l-love!" I couldn't mask it, but I was twitching at him. My fists clenched.

I smiled sweetly, "Yes Master." I seethed. Your making it difficult than it already is, _Levi._

"You sick old man." Fran muttered with contempt.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"VOI! I WANT STEAK!" I sweat dropped. Typical.

"No problem, Squalo." I smiled for a sec, then froze into ice.

"Hah? How do _you_ know Squalo?" Bel raised an eyebrow. Shut up you retarded blonde! I twitched a little before answering.

"Be-Because..." They all stared. "I-I'm secretly obsessed with the greatest swordsman ever! Duh!" I stared nervously. Levi's face dropped.

"Are you fan of me?" His eyes gleaming.

"Who are you?" I evilly smiled inwardly.

Squalo burst into a loud laugh. "HA. You have great taste in swordsmanship, squirt!" Levi moped in a corner, but who gives a damn? I turned to to the other two who were quiet.

"Anything you want?"

"Get the prince some water, you peasant." Whatever you say,_ fake_ prince.

Fran lifted his head and turned the other way, "I sense Mammon." I tensed.

"Um.. Is there something you want?" My voice cracked. He looked at me for awhile.

"No." I mentally sighed in relief as I went back to the kitchen.

A familiar blonde had popped up, "You did such a great job! Here's a sticker!" She placed a golden star on my cheek as I twitched and narrowed my eyes. What do you take me for?

"When this is over can I take the rest of the day off?" I asked.

"Of course! You did such a lovely job~" I smiled, finally peace after this... I walked over to the kitchen and talked to the chef about the orders he nodded and I rested on the chair, waiting for orders.

As I grabbed the plates and looked at the steak. Oh god. The steaks were awfully small. "H-Here's your order.." I looked at him as he stared at it for a moment of time, and broke into rage.

"VOI! WHAT IS THIS? !"

This is a Cosplay Cafe, Squalo. Do we look like a professional get up? "Well.. This is a Cafe so..." Just eat it. I slowly handed the rest their orders and hope if I slowly walk away from the scene he'll forget about it...

"VOI! COME BACK HERE! DO I LOOK LIKE A RAT? !" Squalo yelled.

Another waiter intervened, "Sir, Your making a scene, If you tend to go further, Leave at once." Her voice was cold as she stared daggers.

He growled loudly as he sat back in his seat with a thump. The woman looked at me and gave the 'your pathetic' look. I gritted my teeth. I walked back to the dressing room, dressed back into my usual clothing, and broke the illusion. As I went out the back door I found a dango shop across.

When I opened the door Fran was watching the t.v. and Bel was cleaning his knives. I set down the dango, my hood covering my eyes, as a dark aura surrounded me. "Ah. Welcome back Mammon-sama."

"Where's Levi." I uttered with despise. Bel smirked at this,

"Oh? The little Arcoboleno is mad? Shishishishi~" He reached out his hand to pat my head, but I quickly grabbed it.

"_Don't_. Mess with me." I growled.

He backed off, "He's in the weight room." I floated to the room which was not very far.

Opening the door, Levi turned his glance to me. "Oh, Hi Mammon." I slammed the door closed. "Mammon? Is something- Mammon-!" A loud crash was heard and a few punches here and there. Then there was silence. "M-Mam- ACK!" Suffocating sounds filled in the void of silence. Then it sounded like a weight was crashed into something. The door shot open and Mammon floated out unharmed.

"If I were you. I'd sleep with one eye open." I said coldly. I swear, everything just froze and went into silent mode when I came back and grabbed my dango. "I'll be on the balcony." And floated away.

**

* * *

Stay in tune! For chapter 3 : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't been answering you guys personally, sorryyyy ! I just wanna thank you guys for reviewing even if I only have 3 reviews ! You guys give me so much motivation! And that's what's keeping me going! Lol im saying 'you guys' a lot : P**

* * *

"Thank you all for coming to the meeting!~" The girl boss cheered, ah I still don't know her name and I've worked here for what? Almost a week? "As you know the customers we usually have are old, greasy men! This is a Cosplay Cafe, not some bar! Who's with me? !" A group girls yelled in agreement as I rubbed my temples. Tell me, why am I here again? "Now! Some ideas to attract families?"

"How about a 'families only day'? !" One girl yelled.

"Yes! That's good! How about you Lizzy?" She face to turned me with gleaming eyes.

"Err... How about we dress up as animals? I don't know." Mammon muttered while fiddling with the frills of her wristband.

"CUTE! You're such an expert at this!" She wrote down the idea on her notepad. "Okay people! Let's go shopping for animal suites! Kyaaa~" She grabbed my arm and we ran out of the restaurant wearing maid outfits. How embarrassing..

* * *

When at a store I browsed through the clothing absent-minded. After a while I sat down and watched as the others raided the racks. I can't believe I'm getting used to this.. "Lizzy! I found the perfect animal!" I tensed as I slowly turned my head to her. She held the clothing behind her back as she grinned like an idiot. She revealed what was hidden and at that moment I regretted coming here. "A cat! Such a classic! Fits you perfect-"

"No."

"Wh-Why? !" She whined. "All you have to wear is a cat ears, tail, and whiskers! Oh! Even better yet you can still wear the maid outfit! Cuutee!" She glomped me. She then looked at me and muttered, "I'll triple the payment..."

"Alright, fine." I said quickly. What kind of money does this chick have? !

"Yay!" She clapped as she was jumping up and down. Yah.. Yay.. Okay, Calm down. "Guess what I am!"

"I don't know."

"Nooo! You have to guess, silly!"

"A monkey."

"Noo! I'm a mouse! Hehe!" Is that so? Do I get to kill you when this is all over? I sighed and walked around the store a couple times. So bored.. I spotted a familiar purple haired girl walk into the store. SHIT. I quickly crouched down, what is Chrome doing here? Everybody is just popping out aren't they?

"Oh, Lizzy! What are you doing on the floor? ! We're going!" She grabbed me and tried to make me get up. I shook my head frequently. "Oooh! I love this shop too, but business starts in an hour!" Ahhh! You try so hard to understand me, but you can't! Smack that into your head! What now? ! Chrome knows me too well to see through any illusion.. And wow! This woman is strong.

I finally gave up, but Chrome was no where to be seen, I sighed in relief as I started to walk. "M-Mammon?" A voice sounded behind me. Crap. I turned my head to face a girl who was at the brink of laughter. "Wh-Why are you dressed like that?"

"Um... Because...-"

"She works at the Cosplay Cafe! Is this one of your friends Lizzyyyy~?" My whole world exploded as those words easily slipped. Chrome suddenly became worried.

"Are you okay? Are you sick? You should rest..." Chrome said in a quick tone. She blushed as she looked at my uniform again and let out a giggle.

"I'm.. _fine_. This is my... job." I muttered in embarrassment. "The money.. Is _very_ good..." When I thought about the money, I drooled a bit. Oh wait. That's not at sake right now! I grabbed Chrome shoulders, "You cannot tell anybody! I mean like... You _cannot_. Not even Fran or Mukuro or anybody!"

"I can.. see why.." She giggled. Yes, laugh all you want.

Wait a minute.

"Why are you here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ah.. Well.." I smirked. "Well.. you see.." Okay. Uh huh.

"Yep. I see." I giggled. Kinky Mukuro. I'm definitely going to strangle him the next time I see him. "Well, see ya. The future is green for me." I smirked. She giggled. It felt kinda good telling a secret, it was like heavy weight was lifted upon me.

* * *

When work was finished, I got to take home strawberry shortcake for home. Life in the cafe was peaceful. Finally. I laughed at the fact a group of men read the sign and moped in their own little corner. Yes, I am a sadistic.

"Your out more frequently." Bel said as he kicked back on the sofa.

Fran looked over his shoulder and spotted the cake, he instantly walked over to me, "Ah. Mammon-sama is that for me?" He said as he slowly extended his hand. Through my hood, I narrowed my eyes.

"No." And I walked pass him as he got rejected. I could hear him mutter, 'cruel woman'

"Isn't that the cake from that... Cafe?" I tensed a little.

"Um. Yeah. I got it for a sample." I said while my back was turned.

"The whole slice?" Bel questioned.

"Do you have a problem or are just jealous because I have cake and you don't." I stuck my tongue out.

He smirked, "Whatever, I'm a prince so give me the box." _Excuse_ me? A prince? I stifled a laugh. A vein popped at his cheek.

I grabbed a fork and started eating the cake, she could feel Fran's eyes looking at her. Fran, stop looking at me before I throw this fork at your eye. He read my face, shuddered, and walked away. I smiled sadistically. "Oi." I looked up to see a blonde leaning on the counter.

"_What_."

"Everday is boring hanging with the same losers. Ne, Mammon, Why don't we do something for a change like old pals." He smiled wide. "Let's do what we usually do."

"_Mess with the Vongola._"

* * *

It was like any other day, except it was Saturday. I was on good terms with the Vongola. I was a Acroboleno of course, and I was freinds with Chrome, but I felt as If this day was going to define the word. Fun. "You ready?" I nodded with a smirk and we headed to the Vongola headquarters.

I wonder If we can walk in casually. "Hey. What're the Varia punks doing here?" A body guard yelled. Probably not and I am_ not_ a punk, you douche bag.

I cracked my knuckles as Bel cracked his neck. Plan: Take out the body guards and blame it on Hibari. We smiled sadistically.

Reaction: "Wh-What happened?" Tsuna yelled looking at the massive amount of bodies that mounted everywhere. A bloody tonfa layed on the ground and it was enough evidence for Tsuna.

Me and Bel went back to the mansion and snickered. "The look on his face was retarded." Bel scoffed. "Did you take a picture?"

"Got it on video." Today was like old times when I was still an infant. When I reborn he treated me more differently like.. as If we had a closer relationship. He smiled. It was not a devilish smirk or was my mind playing tricks on me? I don't know. Something about that smile made him so.. out of character?


End file.
